Phantom's Ange (Shero) plagiarized again!
by CarlyCat1
Summary: PSA about plagiarism on this site and how it is NEVER dealt with :( Check inside for links about how the author, formerly Shero, of An Elvin's Love, has plagiarized AGAIN as Phantom's Ange in Doctor Who. Please, this author repeatedly plagiarizes, denies it, glosses over it, and continues to do it. I know this will get removed soon, but authors need to know this does HAPPEN!


I know this is against the rules of the site, but I felt you ALL needed to be aware of this. I debated posting this "story" in this category, but given this was one of the 2 in the summary that had the plagiarism in it, I felt it was fitting to post it here.

The author Phantom's Ange, who had written a LOTR story a few years ago, that some of you may remember An Elvin's Love/An Elf's Love/Middle-Earth's Last Hope/and so on...some of you may recall her as Shero when she first plagiarized that story from another author.

I wanted to bring up...not only is she a PLAGIARIZER for that story but A REPEAT plagiarizer, both in the sense that she's plagiarized different authors but also in that she's repeatedly plagiarized one of them numerous times. It has come around again that she's moved on from plagiarizing Lord of the Rings and moved to plagiarizing Doctor Who.

Yes, she has plagiarized TWO different authors under TWO usernames ON this site! (PROOF BELOW)

Her first case was the plagiarism, for those unfamiliar with her, was of a Lord of the Rings story she took from another site (lotrfanfiction-dot-com) and that she posted under the name Shero on THIS site, this was a few years ago. And what is quite funny for those of you familiar with her...she's now denying having ever written a Lord of the Rings story at all...really? Yes, there's even screen capped proof of a flat out denial of writing or posting a LOTR story...followed by screen caps of various sites that all talk of the author AND her story. Wow.

Her second case though was just last year and against a Doctor Who series by the author LizzeXX, she posted that under the name of Phantom's Ange on THIS site!

(I have proof links below, but most can be found on LizzeXX's tumblr page "Plagiarizers" yes, she HAS been plagiarized so much that she needed her own page. I think 11 times she's been plagiarized, of that THREE are Phantom's Ange alone!)

I bring this up only because she has repeatedly plagiarized and repeatedly denied it and worse yet, lied to her readers and glossed over it when she was caught and when proof was posted about it. I put this "story" up knowing it will likely be taken down, knowing that my account may be suspended and I am content with that. I only made this account because Phantom's Ange had plagiarized LizzeXX for a THIRD time and because she moderates negative anon. reviews so that all past reviews I left about the plagiarism were never seen and when it happened a third time I felt I wanted my opinion known and viewable.

That is the only reason I made this account, and I figure, why not try to use it while I can to get the word out. If you're as disgusted by these acts of plagiarism, not only that, but also by the repeated denial and refusal to admit to them (even when physical evidence has been found on numerous sites about them both!), as I am...then please report this author Phantom's Ange to the site administrators in an email to support-at-fanfiction-dot-com.

If you wish for** proof**, to start...LizzeXX, when she was made aware of the first plagiarism under the name of Shero, did investigations and found numerous sites that speak of the plagiarism. When confronted, Phantom's Ange denied ever having posted a LOTR story...despite 4 separate sites talking about her and her LOTR story. When confronted about the plagiarism of LizzeXX, she told her readers that the "editing" done to her past chapters (to remove plagiarism) was because "mistakes were found and corrected" then later said she was "highly inspired by LizzeXX" and then finally admitted to the plagiarism outright and only after LizzeXX received hate from Phantom's Ange's readers about "accusing Phantom's Ange of plagiarism" despite LizzeXX having screencapped, compared PROOF it actually happened. Her stories have been repeatedly removed, she continues to repeatedly repost them, and clearly she has not learned to not steal other author's hard work.

Plariarism makes me sick so please, if you need proof check these links that detail (the 3rd link has the author **ADMITTING** to the plagiarism!) just remove the spacing, add a . where it says dot, and remove the - between the first half of the links (everything before the word post):

**1. The LotR plagiarism (and denial by Phantom's Ange):**

h-t-t-p : / / lizzexx-dot-tumblr-dot-com / post / 74771596976 / i-am-only-posting-this-due-to-the-repeated-denial

**2. The first case of plagiarism against LizzeXX **(taken from PMs and DocXes when it was first discovered):

h-t-t-p : / / lizzexx-dot-tumblr-dot-com / post / 73624670314 / this-is-part-1-of-2-new-posts-please-see-part-2

3. The first case of plagiarism against LizzeXX (after initial editing, plagiarism STILL there** AND HAS THE AUTHOR ADMITING TO COPYING LIZZEXX**!)

h-t-t-p : / / lizzexx-dot-tumblr-dot-com / post / 73624985905 / i-wouldnt-normally-ever-do-this-private

4. The first case of plagiarism against LizzeXX (the final version for readers that was left up permanently, STILL has plagiarism)

h-t-t-p : / / lizzexx-dot-tumblr-dot-com / post / 56636099925 / each-image-contains-an-example-of-plagiarism

**5. The second case of plagiarism against LizzeXX (plagiarism of an idea):**

h-t-t-p : / / lizzexx-dot-tumblr-dot-com / post / 66835742770 / each-image-contains-an-example-of-a-possible

**6. The THIRD case of plagiarism against LizzeXX (which the Phantom's Ange denied having done, claiming "it's a coincidence that the stories are somewhat similar"...these screencaps are nearly identical)**

h-t-t-p : / / lizzexx-dot-tumblr-dot-com / post / 74641362442 / each-image-contains-an-example-of-plagiarism

7. If that hasn't sickened you enough, here's a screen cap posted by a reader confronting Phantom's Ange about 1 plagiarism, mentioning another, which she denies both of and this post has the claims of "it's a coincidence" that they're similar)

h-t-t-p : / / lizzexx-dot-tumblr-dot-com / post / 74763119890 / xionnight-fanfiction-user-phantoms-ange-has

8. And for further research, ALL the links that LizzeXX has found regarding both plagiarism, and the shared identity of Shero and Phantom's Ange:

h-t-t-p : / / lizzexx-dot-tumblr-dot-com / post / 73360425313 / plagiarism-links

ALL these links are found on LizzeXX's Plagiarizer's page if you don't want to copy/paste them all.

I honestly don't care if this is taken down or if my account is suspended, I hope if it is that the administrators will see this title and finally do something about this repeat plagiarizer given all the proof shown and the various reports made by readers about it. I only hope that you all see that plagiarism can happen, does happen, continues to happen, by the same person and the site does _nothing_. So if this post brings up this act, helps the plagiarizer face consequences or even lets anyone who sees this be more prepared to recognize and protect against plagiarism then I'm content.

And just to end, no, LizzeXX did not ask me to do this. In fact she warned against it feeling her tumblr page and the documentation there might be enough for the site administrators to see in emails to them she had sent...but I feel, to see this same author continue to plagiarize and deny it, more needs to be done and nothing will be done unless more people are aware.

Thanks and I hope this never happens to any of you.


End file.
